


[Podfic] Memory

by RsCreighton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Me singing guys it's not great i'm sorry), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bonding, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Weasley is used to facing down wild creatures. On holiday from his job, Charlie is persuaded into helping the Malfoy family with their Veela problem. But Charlie Weasley never does anything that he doesn’t want to and he might just have some plans of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145250) by Quill_Lumos. 



> Thanks to quill_lumos for have a blanket permission statement! :D
> 
> More thanks to jaden56 for doing a listen through for me, and not like telling me how horrible the singing is xD
> 
> GUYS WARNING THERE IS SINGING IN THIS. ITS NOT GREAT. I don't think it's terrible or like you're gonna wanna rip your ears from your head, but it's not good. sooo... BE WARNED.

**Title:**   Memory  
**Author:**   Quill_Lumos  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   41:50  
**Format:**   MP3  


[ Mobile Streaming Click Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Harry%20Potter/Memory/%5bHarry%20Potter%5d%20Memory.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Harry%20Potter/Memory/%5bHarry%20Potter%5d%20Memory.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!_


End file.
